In a conventional light guiding structure for electric connector as shown in FIG. 15, there is included a base 40, two light guides 41, a fixing block 42, two clamping plates 43, a cover 44, a bottom plate 45, a back plate 46, and a fixing frame 47. To assemble the light guiding structure, first extend hooked portions 411 on one end of the two light guides 41 into through holes 401 provided on a front end surface of the base 40, so that the two light guides 41 are vertically spaced. Then, couple the fixing block 42 to another end of the two light guides 41 opposite to the hooked portions 411, and insert one end of the two clamping plates 43 into slots 402 provided on the front end surface of the base 40, so that the two clamping plates 43 are separately located above and below the assembled fixing block 42 and light guides 41. Thereafter, enclose a subassembly of the base 40, the light guides 41, the fixing block 42, and the clamping plates 43 in the cover 44. Finally, connect the bottom plate 45, the back plate 46, and the fixing frame 47 to the cover 44 to complete the light guiding structure for an electric connector.
Since the light guides 41 are associated with the base 40 simply through engagement of the hooked portions 411 of the light guides 41 with the through holes 401 on the front end surface of the base 40, the light guides 41 could not be firmly and stably connected to the base 40 and tend to sway relative to the base 40. Moreover, the light guides 41 associated with the base 40 are exposed from the base 40 without being shielded with any means. Thus, light guided by the light guides 41 tends to leak, preventing the light guides 41 from providing good brightness. And, to enclose the subassembly of the base 40, the light guides 41, the fixing block 42, and the clamping plates 43 in the cover 44, an operator has to hold the subassembly with one hand while using the other hand to slightly expand the cover 44. The subassembly has a relatively large overall length, and the light guides 41 are easily subject to sway and accordingly deflection under even a minor external force. That is, the subassembly of the base 40, the light guides 41, the fixing block 42, and the clamping plates 43 has an unstable structure, and it would be difficult for the operator to securely hold the subassembly with only one hand. As a result, it is uneasy to enclose the subassembly in the cover 44 to complete the assembling of the light guiding structure for the electric connector.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved light guiding structure for electric connector, which can be easily and firmly assembled and no light leakage would occur at light-guiding units thereof.